Love is sweeter the second time around chapter 78
by dementedducky
Summary: Lucas' first day at school draws near


*A few days later and everyone has settled into a new routine. They wake up and Brendan gets the kids ready before Deccy takes them to school. Ste and Lucas have a little lie in, breakfast, physiotherapy followed by a trip to the bakery and Ste and Brendan help Lucas with some exercises to help him regain his movement before Declan returns from school with the kids. Soon enough it's time for Lucas to be heading back to school for the first time since the accident. Brendan is in Lucas' room whilst everyone else is in the living room*

"Daddy Brendan can't I just stay here with you and daddy?" Lucas begs

"No son it's not allowed and as lovely as it is having you with us you need to go back to school, carry on learning and see all your friends again. I bet they'll be dying to see you"

"I'd much rather have no friends and stay with you and daddy"

"I know matey and we'd love for you to stay too but it's the law that you go to school."

"I'd give up all my toys and friends and education if it meant I could stay with you" Lucas says with a sigh.

"Hey come on you're just nervous you've been off school for a long time now and it's bound to make you feel nervous going back"

"So my tummy feeling funny and me feeling sick? That's normal?"

"yes son, I promise you'll be fine now how about we go to the fair on your last day off?"

"Really?"

"Really, now do you want me to help you get a shower and out of your pyjamas and we'll go and tell everyone the good news?"

"Yeah"

"And you'll be a good boy tomorrow and go to school like a brave boy?"

"If I have to"

"You do, I'm afraid, if it was up to your dad and me none of you would go to school but we want you to get a good education even more than we want to spend every day with you."

Brendan helps Lucas get washed and dressed and helps him into the living room.

"Daddy Brendan says we're going to the fair today aren't we daddy Brendan?"

"We sure are so come on you lot get ready and we'll leave as soon as you all are ready"

10 minutes later and Brendan gets Leah, Paddy and Declan in the car, takes them to the fair and then rushes back to get Lucas, his wheelchair and Ste and brings them too. They all reunite at the front gate and Brendan pays for everyone's tokens. Lucas picks the first ride and everyone is happy enough to go on it. It's a short rollercoaster in the shape of a dragon. Brendan lifts Lucas into the front next to Ste and Brendan sits one behind with Leah whilst Declan and Paddy sit behind them. By the end of it Brendan thinks about the last time he saw Lucas laugh so much, he puts his arm around Ste who is pushing the wheelchair with Leah holding onto Brendan's other arm. After a few more rides and stalls they stop for some food. Hot dogs and burgers devoured they have a go on a few of the games as they let their tummies settle. A little while later and all tokens completely gone they decide to take a stroll along the beach front.

When they're coming home again in two trips Leah and Lucas fall asleep in the back of the car holding hands. Ste and Brendan carry them into bed before Brendan rushes back to get Paddy and Declan.

*The next morning and Ste is up earlier than normal with a knot in his stomach, he's nervous for Lucas' first day back, will the other kids bully him because he's in a wheelchair? Will he be far behind in lessons? Will he have the teacher who hit him teaching him? How is Lucas going to cope? A million other questions whiz around his head as he lays in bed looking at the ceiling as it gradually gets lighter outside. When Brendan's alarm goes off he's not surprised to find Ste already wide awake*

"You ok baby?"

"Not really"

"Lucas will be fine you know? I promise you that"

"but what if…?"

"Don't think what if's they leave you thinking the worst outcome of every situation."

"That's true but I can't help but worry"

"I know ye can't Steven, I'm the same but we have to put on a brave face and let Lucas know everything is going to be just fine and it WILL be just fine."

"you're right, he'll be alright"

"Course he will now come on let's get him ready for his first day back"

Ste goes ahead and gets Lucas ready for school whilst Brendan sorts out breakfast for everyone. No one feels much like eating but they do their best to continue like normal but truth is Lucas is the youngest and has already been through so much and everyone feels nervous for him and also quite protective so they don't want anything going wrong for him.

Once everyone's ready they all walk to the school together. Lucas says he's feeling ok right until he gets to the place where it happened. He goes pale and licks his lips trying to speak and he's trembling. Brendan bends down to meet his eyes.

"Now you listen here son, you are doing so well and are being so brave, I know you don't want to do this but you have to one day so try real hard for me ok to do it today. It'll stop it getting worse and building up long lasting anxiety and stress. We're almost in now and you'll be safe I promise. Your daddy and I, Leah, Deccy and Paddy will be with you every step of the way and we won't let anything happen to you ok?"

Lucas breathes in deep and gives a nod, he turns to face Ste and gives him a big smile. "Come on daddy let's go to school"

Everyone cheers and pats him on the back. He's so small yet showing such amazing bravery it's truly humbling to see.

Ste pushes Lucas' wheelchair through the gates and now they're in the play ground and everything seems normal again. The fear is gone momentarily and Lucas watches the other children running around. As soon as they see him they all flock over children and parents alike all wanting to see him and talk to him some parents ruffle his hair or give him a 20p here and a pound there for sweets which he gives to Ste for safe keeping. The teachers come out to collect their classes and they wave him off before taking Leah to her playground.

"Bye daddy and daddy!" Lucas calls giving a brave smile and wave.

"Bye son" they call back.

"you'll be fine" Brendan says giving him a reassuring smile and thumbs up

"we'll get you a little present and some sweets for after school ok? Have fun mate" Ste says trying to hide the tears in his eyes.

6 hours he'll be gone and they have no idea how they're going to cope but thankfully the bakery is mercifully busy today so they have very little time to ponder the what ifs and the buts. They shut the bakery just before 3 so they can go and pick up some treats for Lucas' first day back. They get him some of his favourite sweets, a magazine and a special teenage mutant ninja turtles annual. They buy some treats for tea and the kids get some sweets and a magazine each. They head to the school bags full of goodies to celebrate hopefully a successful day of school for Lucas.


End file.
